


Parties, babe

by captainhurricane



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, vancouver crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: The fivesome have a party at the Cheng-mansion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a silly little fic for my good friend's birthday.

“But do we match, that is the question,” Gansey huffs and for the fifth time smooths down that one particular curl of hair in front that just refuses to settle. The question is followed by a series of snorts. 

“No one matches with the maggot,” Ronan murmurs somewhere in the vicinity. He snickers, followed by Adam murmuring something into his ear that makes Ronan let out a choked up noise and Chainsaw- currently governing over her own spot by the window- let out a hoarse croak. 

“I know,” Gansey hums and frets over his hair a little more. Does a little twirl by the full-length mirror and has to squint at the corner, not sure if he saw Noah or just a smudge. “Just, you know. Is she wearing pants? A skirt? A dress? Just a shirt?” 

“It’s just a party, it’s not like you’re getting married, baby,” Henry’s voice slides from somewhere near the doorway where he’s putting up the last of the decorations. He’s balancing a huge curl of tinsel and his phone with remarkable skill. “Besides, if you were, I’d be getting ready too, wouldn’t I?” 

Ronan snorts. 

Gansey turns then, watches Ronan twirl a shiny, dreamy Rubik’s cube between his long, long fingers and Adam hide a grin behind a hand. 

“Don’t,” Gansey says. Ronan reveals his teeth. 

“Didn’t say anything, baby.” The nickname rolls mocking from him, so vastly different than when it’s directed at Adam. Adam nudges Ronan with an elbow and then turns to Henry. 

“Need any help? Looks kinda dangerous.” 

Henry waves, chatters something into the phone and manages to hook the last curl of tinsel over the door. 

Gansey tugs on his shirt-collar. His cheeks are hot. He glances at the mirror again, can feel his lips twitch in a faint attempt at a smile when Noah looks at him with big, big eyes. Gansey shifts. 

“It doesn’t matter, I guess.” Tug, tug. Maybe he should unbutton just one button. Mimic Ronan’s style. 

“Where’s the maggot anyway?”

“I think she wanted to help with the decorations somewhere else in the house,” Henry says and finally climbs off the rickety ladder. For all his money, it’s a wonder he doesn’t get himself new ones. 

Gansey hums, shifts his weight from one foot to another. The thought of Blue- fresh-cheeked, wild-haired, finally able to be kissed- warms him to the core. 

“Blushing,” whispers Noah into his ear. Gansey wonders if everyone else still sees him. Doesn’t say anything on it, merely looks from one friend to another. 

“You two are disgusting,” Ronan says amiably. Adam nudges him with an elbow again.

“Says one half of a pair even more so,” Gansey says even more amiably. He grins. Ronan grins. Adam sighs. 

Henry snickers and grabs Gansey’s wrist. “Aw, don’t leave me out of it, Gansey-boy. Let’s go see our little ladyfriend.” 

Ronan mouths ‘ladyfriend’ at Adam who shakes his head at him and mutters that Ronan likes Blue just as much as the rest of them which Ronan doesn’t even deny. He does. Of course he does. 

In the end, Blue finds them. She is wearing a very twirly skirt and two shredded tank tops that reveal a whole lot more of her pretty collarbones and the sight of her makes Gansey’s mouth very dry and Henry go a little pink. 

“You look shredded,” Ronan says after a moment of silence. He offers his fist. Blue bumps it. Her cheeks have gone a shade darker. Their skin is already vibrating with the force of the bass that Cheng2 or someone else had already put up. 

“Gansey looks very nice, doesn’t he?” Adam says then, offering Blue one of his calmest smiles. Blue offers one back. Gets on her tip-toes to kiss Gansey’s cheek that goes even pinker. Their fingers intertwine. Henry leads the group to the gaming hall slash library slash dance floor. 

Ronan absolutely refuses to dance so Adam leaves him with a beer to merge into the disco lights. Blue dances with him, dances with Henry and lets out such genuinely delighted giggles when he twirls her around that it’s hard to not smile at it. Blue dances with Gansey and tickles his chin with her hair. Blue is the one that finally drags Ronan up from his lonely throne and they put up a show that makes Adam ashamed yet so utterly fond and Gansey laugh helplessly against Henry’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> also stiefvater is like one of my fave authors but the thing about gansey and blue not being able to kiss after trk is such fucking bullshit that i've elected to ignore it 
> 
> sorry hun but those babes deserve to have all the smooches in the world


End file.
